True Love
by Hitomi Itsumo
Summary: My first Gravitation fanfiction. One day Ryuichi confesses his love for Shuichi and Yuki ends up finding out. Yuki tells Shuichi to go and be with Ryuichi but Shuichi tells Yuki he loves him and only him. YukixShuichi RyuichixShuichi
1. Default Chapter

**True Love**

**Author's Notes:** **This is my first Gravitation fanfiction that I have ever made. I don't know if I should be happy or not....oh well I am. / Anyways I hope you like this fanfiction and please review! **

**Chapter One**

_Mabushii kiseki o irodoru SMASHING BLUE_

_Hajimaru MAKE ME TRUE kieyuku tsuki wa SILENT_

_Kimi no koe moe iranai SMASHING BLUE_

_Surhada ni nokoru kiramekimaru de TWILIGHT_

Shuichi finished off the song and looked at the others to see that they were clapping. He took a bow and smiled happily, taking his attention to Fujisaki and Hiro. They both gave him a thumbs up which made his smile even bigger.

"That was wonderful you guys!" said Mr. Sakano who was clapping louder than everyone. Shuichi gave him the victory sign and winked.

"YES, IT WAS VERY GOOD!!" said Ryuchi loudly as he went and hugged Shuichi tightly.

Shuichi laughed, "Domo arigatou Sakuma-san." He let Ryuichi let go of the embrace before stepping out of the recording room. "Well, I am going to go now so that away I can go see Yuki."

Everyone nodded and he smiled with a wave of goodbye before stepping out of the room where everyone was.

"YUKI!" Shuichi said happily as he grabbed hold of his lover's arm, hugging it tightly.

"Damn brat, when my arm falls off, I am sueing you," Yuki said in an angrey tone.

"Demo....." Shuichi said with tears in his eyes which made Yuki let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, welcome home," Yuki said in an annoyed tone which made Shuichi's tears vanish and a smile come upon his face. Shuichi kissed his lover happily on the cheek before rushing to the bathroom to take a shower. Yuki watched him before going back to his lap top.

Yuki sat down in his chair and sighed, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. It seemed that he could not finish his novel due to the fact his mind was completly empty. Maybe Shuichi could make his writer's block go away. He smirked at the thought before putting the last of his cigerette out. There was no reason for him to be in here so he got up and walked out of the room.

Just as he was walking out, Shuichi had stepped out of the bathroom. He wore his blue tank top and some tan shorts. To Yuki, Shuichi looked beautiful everytime he came out of the shower. He went over to the little pink haired boy and kissed him deeply. Shuichi eyes widened before he kissed back, clingly to his lover's shirt. Yuki broke the kiss and smiled down at him, picking his lover up and taking him to the bedroom.

Shuichi woke up early as usual that morning and got up stretching. He yawned before glancing over to his lover who was still sleeping silently. He smiled and quietly got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

A couple of minutes later, Shuichi stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He went over to the cabinet and took out a coffee cup. Boiling some water and getting out some coffee beans, he started to make coffee for his Yuki. He put the cup of coffee down on the counter and wrote a note to his love, telling him that he would be back for dinner. He then walked into Yuki's bedroom and smiled at the blonde's sleeping form. He whispered goodbye to Yuki before closing the door and stepping out.

**Author's Notes: Okay well I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. Damn I should have made Shuichi bite Yuki's ear like he normally does. Hmm I well have to make him one way or another in this fanfiction. Hopefully it will be as long as I hope it will be. Anyway....review and I will post the next chapter which has alot of Ryuichi and Shuichi in it! / It may be a while until I am able to update so be kind and don't hunt me down. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Notes: Wha hoo chapter two! So happy! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Shuichi walked towards the studio before he was stopped by someone jumping on him. He looked up to notice it was Ryuichi with Kumagoro on top of his head.

"HI SHUICHI!," Ryuichi said in his normal hyper-active voice.

"Hi," replied Shuichi.

"Where are you going?" asked Ryuichi as he jumped off Shuichi and was infront of him.

Shuichi got up and wiped the dirt off his pants. "I am going to the studio."

"...Uh..I thought yall got a day off today," said Ryuichi and tilted his head.

Shuichi was silent for a second as he thought back to yesturday. Mr. Sakano's words: _"Since yall did such a great job on the song, I thought it would be nice to give yall a day off tommorow." _rang in his mind and then he looked at Ryuichi. "Oh I guess we do, I forgot. Gomen."

Ryuichi smiled. "How about we spend the day together, eh? It will be fun!"

"I don't know...I would go back and see Yuki some more..." said Shuichi before Ryuichi got up in his face and gave him big, innocent eyes.

"Awe, come on Shuichi, you never spend time with me," he said with tears now.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt. Okay then sure," said Shuichi with a smile which made Ryuichi dance around with Kumagoro.

XxXxXx

After lunch at a cafe, Shuichi and Ryuichi walked around trying to think of something else to do.

"What do you want to do now, Shuichi?" asked Ryuichi as he played with Kumagoro.

"I don't really know," answered Shuichi.

"HEY! Lets go to the karaoke place. It will be fun!" said Ryuichi happily. Shuichi was silent for a moment before he was lead by Ryuichi to the karaoke bar.

Both singers went up to the stage where people could sing and impress the audience that listened to them. They both looked at each other before looking back at the stage.

"Do you want to go first, Sakuma-san?" asked Shuichi.

"No, you can," answered Ryuichi with a smile. Shuichi nodded and got up on the stage. He went over to the karaoke machine and searched for one of his songs. Finding the song he liked, he grabbed the microphone and turned it on. The song started and he smiled.

_kimi ni aitai yukitai Ikareteru BRAKE wa tomaranai_

_mou dare ga tometemo_

_jyoushiki no FENSU ni buchi ataru tabi ni _

_tsuyokunaru kara_

_kabe o nori koete kasoku suru I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU_

As he sang the song he noticed Ryuichi dancing around to the song. A crowd started to surround the stage.

_kokoro kara suki da to ii kieru dare ka ni _

_nandemo deaeru darou?_

_Isshun no jinsei kimochi o nuritsubusu_

_hima wa nai hazuda ze_

He started to think about Yuki as the song rang through his ears. This song was dedicated to him, and how much he loved him.

_kimi no soba ni yukitai itoshisa no ACCEL fumi nagara_

_AH ude o nobashite_

_tachiirikunshi no mirai demo kitto suberikomun da_

_kimi to me o mitsume tsugerunda I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU_

Ending the song, he got an applause from the audience that had gathered. He did a short bow before he motioned Ryuichi to have his turn. Picking out his song, Ryuichi got the microphone and handed Kumagoro to Shuichi. Shuichi jumped off stage and took his attention to Ryuichi. Ryuichi gave Shuichi the victory sign before closing his eyes and opening them again as the song started.

_nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru _

_mado wo toshimetara hajimaru_

_ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo_

_ma ni awanai PROTECTION_

_tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai_

_jirorama no tojikomete _

_tataitemita tte sakendetemo_

_kikoenai sa PREDILECTION_

Shuichi stared in awe as the singer that had changed his life sang. He noticed that Ryuichi was looking right into his eyes and their was something different on those eyes. Shuichi noticed that those eyes did not show happiness in them, but showed sadness and loneliness instead.

_iki mo dekinai_

_joukyou shita de wa_

_sugureta ai wo musaboru_

Then there was something else that was different. But this was something Shuichi never thought he would see from his God singer. He noticed tears rolling down Ryuichi's cheeks as he continued to look into Shuichi's eyes.

_can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto _

_don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii_

_one more night kasuka ni kizutsuita_

_kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni...._

As the song ended, Ryuchi dropped to his knees in tears. Shuichi rushed to his side.

"Sakuma-san, what's wrong," asked Shuichi in concern. Ryuichi looked up at him before hugging him tightly and crying on his shoulder.

**Author's Notes: Yea a cliff-hanger I guess. Poor little Sakuma-san. Oh yea the songs that were in the chapter were: Break Through and Predilection. Thought you might want to know and be patient for next chapter.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Notes:** **Poor Ryuichi-chan. This chapter gets good and I hope that yall like.**

The doorbell rang and Ryuichi lifted his head. He slowly got up and walked over to his apartment door and opened it.

"Hey, Ryu!" said Noriko with a smile.

"Hello there," replied Ryuichi with a small smile and offered her to come inside. She did so and took looked around. She then took her attention back to Ryuichi and noticed that something was wrong, for he was not his normal hyper-active self.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Noriko.

Ryuichi walked over to the couch and sat down. Noriko followed and looked at him. He started to recall the other day when he cried in Shuichi's arms. For some reason, he had felt alone the past couple of days and not even Noriko or Tohma could ease his pain. But the other day he noticed that he was not lonely when he was around Shuichi. He didn't know why but he knew that he had feeling for Shuichi but knew that Shuichi would never love him back. Shuichi was in love with Eiri Yuki, not him.

"Uh..Ryu?" asked Noriko again and sat down next to him. She put her arm around him. "It is okay, you can tell me what is wrong."

"I don't really know what is wrong with me. Shuichi and I went to the karaoke bar the other day and when I was singing I started to cry. I was looking at Shuichi the whole time and I felt happy but sad at the same time when I looked at him. So I really don't know what is wrong," exclaimed Ryuichi as he looked down at the floor.

"I see," said Noriko. "Do you have feelings for Shindo?"

Ryuichi looked at her wide-eyed. She must have figured it out by the way he had answered her. He didn't really want her to know but he knew he needed the advice. He nodded which made her smile.

"Well, it seems that Shindo is very lucky then. To have you have feelings for him is quite the honor," she said.

"But he will never love me back. He is in love with that Eiri Yuki and I don't want to take his happiness away," replied Ryuichi with a frown.

"You have a good point but it doesn't hurt to have a little competition. You can always win his affection," said Noriko with a wink.

Ryuichi shook his head. "If he gets hurt because I have feelings for him then I will never forgive myself. But that doesn't mean I am going to give up."

"Well why not go see him. He showed be done working," said Noriko. Ryuichi nodded and grabbed Kumagoro off of the table.

He looked over to Noriko and gave her a big smile. "THANKS, Noriko-chan!" She returned the smile and nodded as he walked out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shuichi yawned as he and Hiro walked out of the studio building.

"That was fun, I can't wait to tell Yuki," said Shuichi happily.

"Are you sure Yuki-san would actually congratulate you?" asked Hiro.

"Nope I guess not," said Shuichi as he put his hand behind his head and smiled sheeplishy which made Hiro laugh. Shuichi then stopped, seeing Ryuichi coming towards them. Ryuichi stopped infront of them and smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Shuichi.

"I am feeling better, thanks for asking," answered Ryuichi. "Would you like to go to the park with me?"

"Uh, sure I guess so," answered Shuichi before looking at Hiro.

Hiro smiled. "It is okay, I was going to go home and call Ayaka. Go have fun." Shuichi nodded and watched Hiro walk off. He then took his attention back to Ryuichi.

"Lets go!" said Ryuichi as he started to run in the direction of the park.

"Hey, wait up!" said Shuichi as he ran after Ryuichi.

The two arrived at the park and were sitting on a bench and watching people pass by. Shuichi glanced over at Ryuichi who was looked down at the ground with Kumagoro in his lap. Shuichi noticed his eyes were the same as the other day.

"Sakuma-san, why were you crying to other day?" asked Shuichi. He wanted to know, for after he had walked Ryuichi home to make sure he was alright, he had felt guilty. He thought he had done something wrong to make his Kami-sama cry.

Ryuichi looked into Shuichi's eyes. How beautiful those eyes were and how they made Ryuichi's knees weak. He didn't understand why he loved the pink-hair singer but he did and he was glad. Shuichi was the one who made Ryuichi's sadness melt away. "I was.....just having a bad day."

"Oh, well I am glad that you are feeling better now," replied Shuichi with a smile. His frown soon faded as tears formed in Ryuichi's eyes.

"NO, I am not feeling better now. There was a time when I was lonely and sad. No matter what Tohma or Noriko did I was still sad. But I realized the other day that you are the one that made me happy," said Ryuichi.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say, Sakuma-san," said Shuichi.

"The point is, I am in love with you, Shuichi!" said Ryuichi and watched as Shuichi's eyes grew wide. He then bent foreward towards Shuichi.

Shuichi stood still has Ryuichi kept getting closer. He knew that Ryuichi wanted to kiss him. But no, he couldn't love Ryuichi, for there was only one man he loved in this world and that was Yuki.

Before Ryuichi's lips were on his, Shuichi pushed him away and got up off the bench. Noticing now that Ryuichi was looking up at him with eyes full of tears he ran off. He heard Ryuichi call for him to stop but he didn't, for all he could think about was running.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Notes: Whahoo me and my sick self were able to get our butts in gear and try to work on chapter four. It is kinda bad though considering the fact that I don't feel 100. Instead I feel like 10. Anyway sorry if it sucks but enjoy.**

Shuichi tossed and turned in the bed hoping to fall asleep that night but to no avail. He looked up at the ceiling and recalled what Ryuichi had told him. How could Ryuichi love me if he knew that I could never love him back? he thought to himself as he glanced over to his sleeping lover. He smiled at Yuki who slept peacefully. His smile then faded as he noticed Yuki's eyes open.

"How meaning times are you going to toss and turn?" he asked him angreily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I am just having a hard time falling to sleep," Shuichi replied.

"That isn't like you....Something wrong?"

Shuichi was quiet for a minute. He couldn't possibly tell Yuki what happened that afternoon. He didn't want him to go up to Ryuichi and beat him up. He then shook his head in reply to Yuki's question.

"Good, then go to sleep," Yuki said before pulling the cover over his head and turning over. Shuichi watched him before closing his eyes and waiting for the peace of sleep.

XxXxXxXx

"Really? You mean he told you he had feeling for you?" asked Hiro as he looked at his friend.

Shuichi nodded, "Yea and I don't know what to do. I mean I love Yuki more than anything."

"Well then just tell him that. I bet he would understand," replied Hiro.

"I don't think I could bring myself to do it. When I saw the expression on his face when I avoided him, it was so depressing," said Shuichi sadly.

"I see, well you should follow your heart on this one. Make the choice for yourself because either way, you will end up hurting someone," exclaimed Hiro with a smile. Shuichi looked up at him and returned the smile.

"Should I go find him and tell him?" asked Shuichi.

"Go to the place you guys were at last. I am sure he is there," answered Hiro. Shuichi nodded before stepping out of Hiro's apartment.

XxXxXxXxXx

Shuichi walked around the park in search of Ryuichi. To his surprise, Ryuichi was sitting on a bench playing with Kumagoro. As Shuichi walked towards him, Ryuichi looked up and smiled.

"HI, SHUICHI!," said Ryuichi happily.

"Hello there," replied Shuichi with a wave. He stood infront of Ryuichi and looked into his eyes. He noticed that there was no sadness in them like yesturday which brought relief to him. It amazed him at how Ryuichi could never go a day without smiling.

"What brings you here?" asked Ryuichi innocently.

"It is about yesturday," Shuichi replied and watched as Ryuichi's smile vaded. Those eyes no longer should happiness, but instead longing and sadness. Shuichi looked at the ground. "I have to say that I can not love you back. You see, I love Yuki and there is nothing on this Earth that can change it. I am really sorry, Sakuma-sama."

"Why? I know that you love him but I love you more than he does. You shouldn't be with him, he will never be able to have a real relationship with you?" said Ryuichi.

"Why do you say that? Yuki is a very good person to me and he has proved it in his own ways," replied Shuichi angreily.

"I remember when he made you sad. He may do it again and I don't ever want to to see you cry again," said Ryuichi before he got up and was real close to Shuichi. Shuichi just stood there and Ryuichi kissed him deeply. Shuichi didn't know how to act, he only stood there as if paralyzed.

There was something the the two singers did not know. Someone was watching him. Those golden eyes fixed on Shuichi. A frown came upon his face as he put out his cigarrette and walked off.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

**Author's Notes: I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK AND WE ARE ALL DOOMED. In other words, I am actually writing this without a mind.....yea...bad...and if this chapter actually turns out good then well...that is downright amazing. OH YEA...I got to put something funny in here that my friend's mom said about Yuki **

**Okay all of you picture this in your mind:....Yuki in a hottub, drinking wine, and then he farts..... Yea I know..What the hell? Well if you think about it, it is pretty damn funny! Well anyway don't worry about me and dumb self. Read! **

"Yuki, I am home!" said Shuichi as he walked into Yuki's computer room with a smile on his face. He noticed his lover typing away on his laptop, that normal glare always on his face. He stopped typing for a second and looked over to Shuichi. He then went to typing back on his computer.

"It would be wise if you left me alone, if I get writer's block again I will go mad," Yuki said.

Shuichi frowned a bit. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No, I just want to be left alone," Yuki replied in an angrey tone. Shuichi gulped and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Yuki then stopped his typing to look at the door, a frown on his face. He then looked back at the computer screen and scanned through the sentences he had typed. He couldn't get the scene he had seen that afternoon out of his head and it was pissing him off. How could he do this to me? he said to himself before continuing his typing.

XxXxXxXx

Shuichi climbed into bed and let his head rest on the pillow. He turned over and looked at an empty side of the bed which was the side that Yuki normally slept on. He frowned. It isn't like Yuki to bark at me like that he said to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. The thought of Ryuichi kissing him came into his mind but he quickly wiped it away. Why did Sakuma-san kiss me? Does he really love me that much? He shook the questions out of his mind. No, I will always love one person and that is Yuki. He smiled to himself before his eyes started to grow heavy. It wasn't long until the pink-haired was asleep.

As Shuichi slept, he was watched the novelist. Yuki blinked a couple of times to his snoring but then looked towards the bedroom window. The moonlight shone through it, giving light to the dark room. He took his attention back to Shuichi. He was amazed at how much this boy affected him and loved him. And how he loved him back yet he didn't really enjoy the emotion. He could remember the last time he loved someone and he was betrayed. He never wanted to go through that again. He walked over to the bed and kissed Shuichi on the forehead. I won't be betrayed again. he said to the sleeping boy and walked out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Blind Game again shiketa hitomi no Doll_

_imi mo naku namida nagashita yoru ga akeru_

_Drastic Game a Game tomeidake no Doll_

_dokoma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll_

_todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero_

_Drastic Gama a Game kanari kireteru Doll_

_itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

"Very good," said Sakano-san as he clapped with tears in his eyes. The band bowed and smiled at him.

K nodded and gave them a thumbs up. "You guys are getting better with each song you play."

"Heh, thanks," said Shuichi who was smiling sheepishly.

"Hey you guys!" said Noriko as she entered the studio.

"Oh hello there, Noriko-san," said Sakano.

She smiled at him before taking her attention to Shuichi. "Is it alright if I can talk to you?"

Shuichi blinked a couple of times. "Uh sure." He walked over to her and she lead him out the door.

She stopped in the hallway and looked at him. "So I bet you know that Ryu has feelings for you."

"Yea, I know but...."Shuichi stopped knowing that this was Ryuichi's best friend. The last thing he wanted was for her to snap at him for rejecting Ryuichi.

"I know you love Yuki-san but I don't want Ryu to be heartbroken. He has been alone all his life. The reason he acts like a child is to hide the sadness and loneliness that is in his heart," exclaimed Noriko in a sad tone. "I can't do anything for Ryu even if I wanted to. But you can, Shindou."

"But I don't know what I can do. I can't love both Yuki and Sakuma-san," replied Shuichi.

"If you choose not to love Ryu then tell him, I can't stop you. I just wanted you to know that you are the person that truely makes him smile," said Noriko. "I must go, have a nice day and please think about what I told you." Shuichi nodded and watched her walk off.

I never knew, Ryu. If only you had told me that you were lonely, then I would have helped you sooner. said Shuichi to himself as he walked back to the studio hall.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Author's Notes: And now we are to chapter six! ::dances:: Oh yea I hope all you readers have a Merry Christmas ::gives everyone pocky:: Okay well now we can get on with the story. **

That evening Shuichi sat in the park with the words that Noriko had said to him flooding his mind. He was confused but at the same time he felt sorry for Ryuichi. He had never known that his idol singer had been lonely. What could he possibly tell Ryuichi that he just wanted to be friends now? No, he would never let himself break up with Yuki. There is no one on this planet that could replace him, Shuichi said to himself.

"Replace who?" said a voice beside Shuichi which made him jump. He looked over and saw that Yuki was sitting beside him. He sighed in relief, glad that it wasn't a robber or something.

"How did you know I was here, Yuki?" he asked in his normal, happy tone, Noriko's words vanishing from his mind.

"It isn't like you to not be home this time of the day so I went out to look for you," answered Yuki as he lit a cigarette.

Shuichi's eyes widened with tears. "Oh, Yuki I didn't know you cared so much."

"Don't get excited. Besides I have a question to ask you."

"Uh, okay.." said Shuichi. This was odd, it wasn't like Yuki to ask questions.

Yuki was silent for a moment as he looked down at the ground. He dropped his cigarette and put it out with his shoe. "Why were you and Ryuichi Sakuma kissing the other day?"

Shuichi's eyes widened in surprise. How did he find out? Did someone tell him? He then frowned and noticed the sadness in Yuki's eyes. He quickly turned away, not wanting to see his lover like this. He thought of the words to answer him but they wouldn't come out. Yuki sighed and then got up from where he had been sitting. Shuichi looked up at him and watched as he started to walk away. Shuichi quickly got up and took a step foreward. "Wait, Yuki. It wasn't my fault what happened the other day."

Yuki stopped. "I never said that it was. I just want to know why......why you would hurt me when you said a long time ago that you never wanted to."

Shuichi looked down at the ground. He knew Yuki had been betrayed in the past and guessed that Yuki was now feeling betrayed. He couldn't blame him but still, that kiss was not his fault. "Like I said before, it isn't my fault. Sakuma-san kissed me and I couldn't move. He has feelings for me but I don't feel the same."

"If you didn't feel the same then you wouldn't have let him kiss you," replied Yuki and continued walking. Shuichi then ran infront of him and blocked him from walking any further.

"Yuki, I..."

"Don't give me that. Don't even dare come near my place tonight you got that, damn brat!" said Yuki angreliy. Shuichi then took a step back as he noticed that anger in his lover's eyes. He then got out of Yuki's way and looked down at the ground as Yuki started walking. He didn't stop him, he was scared to. Yuki have never snapped at him like that before.

When Yuki was out of sight, Shuichi fell to his knees crying. He felt so bad for hurting Yuki. "I am so sorry, Yuki."

**Author's Notes: ::is crying her eyes out:: How could I make this chapter so depressing!?**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Whahoo thank you all the people that reviewed! **

**Yuki- Why in the hell did you have to make it so depressing?**

**Hitomi-What do you mean? ::looks at him all innocently:: **

**Yuki-....YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A BAD PERSON IN THE LAST CHAPTER! You made it sound like I was on PMS or something! **

**Shuichi-Yea and you made me cry! **

**Ryuichi-And I wasn't even in the chapter! **

**Hitomi-Fine just go ahead and sue me.**

**::Gets sued:: **

**Yuki-Hahaha serves you right for making my Shuichi cry! **

**Ryuichi-Yea and you made Bear-san sad. **

**Hitomi-::living out in the streets holding up a "Help me!" sign:: You evil people! ::cries:: **

**Chapter Seven **

"Shuichi?" asked Hiro as he poked Shuichi. Shuichi was looking at the ground in a depressed state, not caring that everyone was trying to get his attention.

"Is he still out of it?" asked K as he entered the room. Hiro gave him a worried nod as K walked over and knelt down infront of where Shuichi was sitting.

"Shuichi, you in there?" asked K as he waved his hand infront of Shuichi's face. When Shuichi didn't respond he let out a heavy sigh. "Well I guess something happened between him and Yuki-san. I guess we won't be rehearsing today."

"I thought we had a concert to worry about, K-san," asked Fujisaki.

K got up and shook his head. "Iie, the concert isn't until two weeks from now." Fujisaki nodded and took his attention back over to the depressed Shuichi. He wondered what had made Shuichi so upset, when he and Yuki-san got in a fight, Shuichi never came back looking like this.

Hiro blinked a couple of times as he tried to figure out why his friend was upset. His eyes widened as he remembered what Shuichi had told him the other day. 'He must have told Yuki-san about Ryuichi's feelings...' Hiro slowly got up and walked out of the studio.

'What am I suppose to do?' asked Hiro to himself as he walked down the street. With Shuichi upset there was no need to stay in the studio and he wanted to fix Shuichi's problem. He hated seeing his best friend so upset. He stopped as he noticed Noriko and Ryuichi walking out of a resturant. He stared at them until Ryuichi noticed him. He stopped and waved a Hiro.

"Hello there, Nakano-san," said Ryuichi happily, waving Kumagoro in the air happily. Hiro smiled and returned the wave as he walked towards them.

"Sakuma-san, is it alright if we could talk?" asked Hiro politely.

"Sure, I would love to!" answered Ryuichi as he jumped up and down happily.

Noriko smiled at both of them. "Well, I will let you two talk. See ya later, Ryu." She waved at both of them before walking off.

"Ja-ne, Nori-chan!" Ryuichi said as she walked off. He then took his attention back to Hiro. "So where would you like to talk?"

"Umm, we can go to the park," answered Hiro. Ryuichi smiled at him and the two walked in the direction of the park.

XxXxXxXx

"So what would you like to talk about, Nakano-san?" asked Ryuichi as he took a sip of the drink he had bought.

"I want to talk about Shuichi. This morning he came into the studio and was all depressed. Never in my life have I seen him in such a state," explained Hiro taking a sip of his drink as well.

"What? Why do you think he was that way?" asked Ryuichi with a frown on his face.

"I think he told Yuki-san about your feelings for him or maybe Yuki-san found out. Whatever the case, I think Yuki-san got angrey with him and I am not talking about the normal anger but I think he got really mad," answered Hiro as looked at two children playing with a dog. Ryuichi looked over at Hiro with shock in his eyes. Hiro turned his attention back to Ryuichi and noticed that the look in his eyes was not that of a child but of a man. "Hmm, Sakuma-san?"

Ryuichi dropped his drink and looked at the ground. "This is my fault, it is all my fault. Why did he have to yell at Shuichi, he sould have yelled at me. Now Shuichi is sad, because of my selfishiness." Tears filled the singer's eyes as he continued to look at the ground. Hiro frowned and moved his hand to place it on his shoulder but it was shoved away. Ryuichi took a step forward. "I am going to fix things so that Shuichi can be happy." He then looked at Hiro before running off.

**Author's Notes: Whahoo another cliff-hanger. How I love to torture people. Be patient and review and I will post the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Shuichi?" asked Ryuichi as he looked at the pink-haired boy. It had taken him forever to find Shuichi but he soon found him sitting on a sidewalk. Shuichi's eyes looked distant and he was hugging his knees tightly. Shuichi seemed to not hear Ryuichi's voice. "Shuichi, please answer me."

"I ..." Shuichi was all he could say before he hugged Ryuichi and started crying. Ryuichi's eyes widened to the crying. Of course there had been times when he had heard Shuichi cry but never like this.

"Shuichi, it is okay, don't cry," Ryuichi said, stroking Shuichi's hair gently.

Shuichi's cry turned to a whimper. "But I made Yuki mad, he doesn't love me anymore."

"Did he tell you that?" asked Ryuichi.

Shuichi looked up at Ryuichi's eyes and then at the ground. "He told me never to come to his place again, he called me a damn brat like he normally does. But still, I have never seen him so hurt and angry before."

"But he never actually told you that he didn't love you anymore now did he?" asked Ryuichi, trying to hold back the anger he had for himself. If only he had not had feelings for Shuichi then he would never have to see Shuichi like this.

"No, he didn't," answered Shuichi.

"Alright then. There is still time for me to set things right. I am sorry ,Shuichi, it is my fault for what has happened. Don't cry anymore, okay," said Ryuichi with a smile as he wiped a tear from Shuichi's right cheek. Shuichi blinked before letting a small smile form on his face.

Shuichi hugged Ryuichi tightly, "Thank you, Ryuichi."

Ryuichi hugged back, a single tear fell down his face. "Your welcome."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryuichi knocked on the door of Yuki's residence and waited. He had told Shuichi to go to Hiroshi's place for a while, although he did not tell him that he was going to see Yuki. Something inside Ryuichi wanted to punch Yuki for doing that Shuichi, but he knew Yuki had every right to be angry.

A couple of minutes passed and after the fifth knock, Yuki finally answered the door. Yuki's golden eyes glared down at Ryuichi but Ryuichi was glaring back. Now Ryuichi knew why people said Yuki was scary.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Yuki.

"I want to apologize for what I have done," answered Ryuichi.

Yuki smirked, "Do you think that a single apology will get you anywhere?"

Ryuichi clenched his fists at Yuki's words. "If you care about Shuichi then you would punch me right here and now. Shuichi told you the truth, I kissed him and it wasn't his fault. Never did he return that kiss."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Ryuichi's eyes narrowed, "Because he loves you. And if I have to see him cry like that for something selfish that I did again, then I won't be able to forgive myself." Yuki was silent as he let the words sink in. Ryuichi took a step back, his eyes still on Yuki. "If you love him then go to the park. If not, and I see Shuichi cry like today, then I will come see you again. Shuichi loves you and he always will and if you are too blind to see that then don't call yourself a lover."

Yuki watched as Ryuichi walked away. The anger in the last sentence made the hairs on Yuki's neck stand up. '_You can run or you can die, but I will search for you and I will find you'_ The words that Shuichi had said to Yuki in NewYork made him feel secure.

Grabbing his keys, the last words that Ryuichi had said still fresh in his mind, Yuki shut the door to his apartment and walked towards the park.

**New Chapter Soon! **


End file.
